


When the future can change the past

by charliesawyer



Category: Sanvers- Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesawyer/pseuds/charliesawyer
Summary: jamie wants without thinking of the consequences to know his mother Maggie





	1. cap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> could the past change according to the future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamie after the meeting with Lilian luthor chases her but at the same time goes in the past to find out the truth about her mothers and know Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will the past change the life of the Danvers-Sawyer Families?

Jamie Sawyer-danvers is the biggest detective in the national city, working day and night alongside his aunt Supergirl to keep the city clean of criminals and especially the Luthor family.  
But what Jamie can not handle is the relationship with his mother, Alex, which has become difficult after Maggie's death in the first 10 years of her life. After the death of his beloved wife, Alex tries to keep his mind busy spending most of his time at Deo, jumping between one crime and another to protect the city, but the only thing that Alex does not do is stay with him daughter, because looking at her Maggie comes to mind..just jamie looks like her mother- she spends her evenings at the bar looking at a picture of her entire family, drinking liters of schock .. his wife's favorite drink.  
Jamie has grown since then, she has always dreamed of becoming a detective like her mother, every corner of the police department is stuffed with maggie pictures with her old colleagues or with Supergirl, she is proud of her and of what has become in the city, an esteemed and respected woman. Even when she attended the police academy, all her superiors trained her carefully so she could become the best by spending hours in the gym training her against the strongest. One day he was called for a bank robbery where a gang of thieves held the citizens hostage along with the employees. Jamie arrived at the scene, feeling behind his aunt landing,  
S: "hey detective sawyer-danvers what can I do to help?" ... he said with a tone of concern ..  
Jamie wore the same clothes as Maggie..jeans skinny, t-shirt, the black leather jacket and the badge of his mother attached to his belt, he thought it was a way to feel his presence and strength.  
J: "hey supergirl I'm trying to get in touch with the thieves to free the hostages as soon as possible"  
S: "do we know why they do this?"  
J: "Not yet, but my colleague Smith just informed me that they possess a powerful weapon; donated guess from whom? "  
S: "my old enemy Lilian Luthor?" ... he replied as he ran his fingers over his forehead ..  
J: "Exactly"  
S: "Jamie we have to call the Deo can help us, they have more technological weapons than the police"  
J: "calling the Deo means calling my mother and I already have enough to think about to handle two difficult situations" ... she answered annoyed at Supergirl's insistence  
S: "jamie she's always your mother"  
J: "my mother?" ... jamie's tone grew louder ... "She left me alone since she was a child because she does not have the courage to look at me because of my mama's likeness, if it were not for you and my grandmother Eliza, where would I find myself now? "... Kara became sad when she heard those words coming out of her niece's mouth;  
S: "jamie I can imagine your pain not only for not knowing your mother well but also for not having had your mother Alex with you during your childhood".  
The conversation was interrupted by an agent who came to them.  
Agent Smith: "Excuse me sir for the trouble, but detective we have a big problem there seems to be a double Lilian" ... jamie and Supergirl look worried ..  
J: "what does this mean?"  
Agent Smith: "we have a Lilian Luthor of the past, it seems to come from 2018" ...... the security cameras of the bank have framed a dimensional portal and it seems that the Luthor has appeared "  
S: "ok it's time to get into that bank right away".  
J: "Supergirl will join me with a team of S.W.A.T. and I will erupt while you wait here for my signal to end once and for all with the Luthor family  
S: "nooo" Kara exclaimed ... "I'm always thinking of calling DEO"  
J: "supergirl I said that I will erupt, I can do it alone"  
S: "you know what? You know how stubborn your mother is ... "  
J: "you can not be surprised I'm a Danvers" ... said Jamie as he went to call the whole team to start the operation ...  
Kara was not surprised by her stubbornness, but this sentence made her smile.  
S: "Jamie, you're just careful ok? they are very dangerous "  
J: "Ok aunt I love you" hugged the Kriptonian;  
S: "Even my sweet granddaughter"  
After agreeing, Jamie got ready to erupt inside the building, while the whole team freed the bank rooms from thieves and rescued the hostages, Jamie found herself facing the old Lilian.  
J: "Lilian Luthor raises his hands you're under arrest"  
Lilian: "And who are you? look like someone I know "  
J: "I'm the detective jamie sawyer-danvers" ... .that the name Luthor can not believe it ..  
Lilian: "It's impossible" ... he said with a little smile ... "you can not be the daughter of Detective Sawyer and Agent Danvers, they have not been together for a long time"  
J: "It can not be me I'm their daughter ... how do you know them?"  
Lilian: "Your mother Alex Danvers is my enemy along with Supergirl and Deo not to mention all the police" ..  
At these words, Jamie looked away, imagining the danger that Lilian might have  
Lilian: "I'm sorry for you detective but I have to leave"  
J: "You will not go anywhere because I will put you in jail and you will march in there until the end of your days"  
Lilian: "I have already heard this phrase from Agent Danvers"  
J: "Do not you dare mention it" ... holding the weapon so strong that the knuckles of your hands turn white  
Lilian: "I see the same fire in the eyes as your mother and your grandfather Jeremiah, I'm sorry but you'll never take me";  
Lilian operated a portal from her remote that brought her back in time, but jamie being impulsive not only wants to chase but now wants to discover the truth about her mothers, ran after her without thinking about the consequences.  
The portal behind her closed and found herself in the national city but in 2018.


	2. cap. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first meeting between jamie and alex

Jamie runs through the streets of the city in search of something familiar, but found nothing. He decides to go to the place where she is his safe haven.  
He went into the bar and scanned every person inside, there are aliens sitting at the tables eating their lunches while others drowning their thoughts in the air, Jamie then approaches the counter to ask the barman for some information;  
J: "Hey sorry I can order?"  
But when the young girl in front of her turned around she found herself in front of her mother Maggie's ex girlfriend.  
Darla: "Hello, what can I bring you?" ... he said while resting his hands on the counter ..  
J: "A beer thanks and also some information"  
Darla continues to watch the young detective as she sees something familiar in her;  
Darla: "Have we already met somewhere by chance?"  
J: "Not that I understand, I just arrived in town to visit my relatives" ... he replied, sipping his beer ..  
Darla: "I am Darla" .. he reached out his hand ..  
J: "I'm Jamie saw ... sallivan" .. (the two shook hands looking at each other)  
Darla: "You have a face that I have already seen"  
J: "If I had already seen you I would have already remembered you as soon as you crossed that door" he used a mischievous tone ....  
While Jamie drank his beer thinking about what to do and where to go to find someone familiar to her, the TV transmits news supergirls; he saved a bus of teenagers who risked falling from the bridge. Jamie smiled at the pictures thinking that in the past his aunt kara was already supergirl and loved by people.  
J: "Give it how I can contact ehmm her?" .. he said pointing to the superhero that is on tv ..  
D: "Darla huffed and laughed", she can not be contacted, but she cares so much to meet her enough that you ask Kara Danvers she will help you, it is her journalist of confidence releases interviews only to her "... while he squeezed a eye…  
J: "Where can I find this Kara Danvers?"  
D: "You work at Catcho, you can find it there. This is my number "... she handed her ticket to jamie .." if you need a guide I would be happy to make you visit the city "... while winking at her  
J: "Ook thank you Darla" ... he smiled protruding his dimples ..  
After jamie has paid his drink he leaves the bar and goes in search of his aunt. Finally he arrived in the building of the Catcho, he enters fearfully because in a few minutes he will find a person to whom he must give many explanations ... he goes along the corridor and he meets a beautiful girl with long blond hair sitting on his desk while trying to write a damn article shouting incomprehensible words .. kara looks up at the girl in front  
K: "Ohhh Rao ... Kara fixed her glasses ..." you scared me ";  
J: "They told me that you have contacts with supergirls," ... went immediately to the gist of the speech ...  
Kara looked at the girl, gets up from the desk, facing her with her hands on her hips  
K: "Little girl how did you get this information?"  
J: "I can not say that, but I can safely say that you and supergirl are the same person"  
K: "Listen, girl I do not know what you're talking about, I'm a human I can not be an alien."  
Jamie did nothing but laugh at what he said kara, took her by the arm and pulled her aside where no one could hear her. Returning to his composure, Jamie looked at his aunt;  
J: "When supergirl is very nervous and worried, a wrinkle appears in front of her right in the middle of the eyes and I noticed you too,"  
Kara starts to feel uncomfortable .. she looks around not to be heard by anyone ...  
K: "this does not mean that you and I are the same person" (he said while he stutters between one word and another)  
J: "I know everything about you and your family" ... he continued confidently facing his aunt  
K: "It's impossible" ... he said nervously challenging his nephew,  
J: "You were adopted by the Danvers family when you were 12, your superman cousin took you to Midvile when your krypton spaceship fell out of space.  
Kara was starting to get excited about all this information the girl has, so she decides to get out of that building and take her to her apartment. Arriving there, he dragged her onto the sofa, making her sit down and question her about where and who gave her this information. Meanwhile, Kara had sent a text to her sister Alex to reach her in her apartment for urgent matters.  
K: "So you're telling me exactly where you got this news?"  
J: "number 1" ... indicated with the index of the hand ... "I'm not a girl, I'm 20"  
K: "As if you would make so much difference, then you want to tell me your name?"  
J: "number 2 promise me that as soon as I tell you my name you will not scream"  
K: "why should I scream?"  
J: "because you always do it when I get into trouble" ... he said while Kara began to lose patience;  
J: "Ok" ... .Jamie took a deep breath ...  
A kara Danvers still incredulous at what she just heard is sitting on the couch as she tries to start saying something, but suddenly she was interrupted by knocking on her apartment door. She stood up and went to open, finding her sister in front of her Alex much worried accompanied by the new girlfriend Kelly Olsen ... .other, black hair, black eyes, full lips, dark complexion, athletic body due to the many hours of training in the army ..  
To: "kara what happened so urgently? ... he said as he entered the apartment hand in hand with Kelly, not noticing the guest sitting on the couch ..  
K: "hello girls, well Alex I need to tell you something" ... he said as he ran a hand over his neck, closing the door behind him ".  
While Alex entered the house, Jamie was shocked to see that her mother without Maggie, she felt confused, did not understand why with her there is a girl who does not even know of her existence ...  
A: "ops !! Sorry I did not know you were in the company of a "... Suddenly Alex stopped looking at the girl who stood in front of her with those beautiful brown eyes, long wavy hair and a beautiful olive complexion just like a person she once loved…  
Alex and Jamie keep looking at each other  
Kelly: "Alex, what's wrong?" ... he said as he rubbed his hand in his back,  
To: "nothing too much fatigue due to work" ...  
Kelly: "honey it seems you saw a ghost" .. he said laughing  
To: "no no quiet" .... while looking at Jamie.  
Kara: "girls, she's jamie .. ehmm jamie" ... while kara is about to say her last name intervened jamie to help her ..  
J: "I'm jamie Sallivan and I'm the new catcho intern" ... he said while observing his aunt kara ..  
To: "a lot of pleasure jamie, I'm Alex Danvers and she" ... pointed towards Kelly "is my girlfriend Kelly Olsen";  
Jamie looked both nervously and clenched his fists ... .was something strong to drink because he could not stay another minute in that apartment seeing his mother with kelly.  
To: "So kara, what is all this urgency that you told me in the message",  
K: "bheeee me" ... he looked at his sad-eyed niece, tried to find an excuse to his sister "I wanted to take Jamie to a new club in the national city as it is new to these parts"  
To: "and this is your urgency?"  
K: "Yes, because I did not want to ruin our games and movies at the last minute",  
J: "Kara to tell the truth I'm very tired and I prefer to go to rest, we can see tomorrow to continue talking" ...... his voice was very sad ..  
K: "Are you sure? I do not want you to be alone on your first day in the city "..  
J: "quiet, see you tomorrow, ok?"  
K: "okay but be careful !!!"  
J: "Always" ... he smiled at his aunt, holding out some of his dimples ...  
J: "see you around Danvers and good night Miss Olsen" .. he said annoyingly ..  
Alex could not help but think about what Jamie just said ... "that sentence shocked her" ... Both replied as they watched the girl leaving the apartment.  
Jamie walks in the street still incredulous about what he has just seen, that his mother with another that was not his beloved mother Maggie, wanted to take away from the mind what he just saw in that apartment, he wants to drink and stay in someone's company to be able to distract and called the only person with whom he exchanged a few words over his aunt ...  
While they continue to watch the film sitting on the sofa by Kara, eating pizza with pineapple and ham; Alex keeps thinking about the dimples and eyes of Jamie, he thought he could not see someone who made her heart beat as Maggie did ... .kara watched Alex plunge into her thoughts and decided to ask her what was upsetting her so deeply do not watch the movie you chose.  
K: "Kelly could not you get more beers and chips please? I'm in the kitchen "... he smiled a little ..  
Kelly: "of course I'll go get them" ... he got up from the couch as he headed for the kitchen ..  
Kara approached her sister to ask her what she was thinking .... she put her hand in Alex's shoulder.  
K: "Hey sister I noticed that during the movie you were immersed in your thoughts ... is there something wrong?"  
To: "Kara have you ever had the feeling of seeing one person in another?"  
K: "what do you mean Alex?"  
To: "nothing nothing I am delirious";  
Kara looked at her sister, she knows what Alex is talking about, but for now she has to protect her niece from her own mother; must find out why Jamie appeared from the future ... The evening continued on the couch while Alex, Kara and Kelly joked and watched the movie ..


	3. cap. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first family meeting

After a night of drinking a glass of schock after another, Jamie awoke, because of the light that comes through the window of an apartment that does not know. She has a severe headache and remembers nothing of what happened after she left her aunt Kara's apartment.  
He feels something moving on the other side of the bed under the sheets, turns around and finds Darla sleeping deeply hugging the pillow.  
J: "Oh God can not be true" ... he said as he rubbed his eyes at the annoyance caused by the light ... "I had sex with my mother's ex, he will kill me when he learns" ... suddenly he hears a murmur coming from the other side of the bed ..  
Darla: "Good morning, I must say that you have exhausted me, I have a whole body aching" ... he bit his lips while he looked at her;  
J: "hello to you, I think I have to get up and leave I have to meet a person" ... tried to get out of bed ... "but maybe first I have to take a shower because I stink, can I use your bathroom?"  
Darla: "of course you can use anything you want, make yourself your home" .... She sighed as she watches Jamie walking away.  
Jamie entered the bathroom still shaken by the night spent with Darla, slipped inside the shower and opened the water making it flow through the body; closed his eyes he could not think of his mother hand in hand with Kelly ... from her face come tears, she wants to understand why both her mothers are no longer together. She took her phone out of the shower and sent a message to Kara asking her to meet at Nonaa'n to have breakfast together ... immediately Kara told her to see herself in 10 minutes at her place. Jamie greeted Darla and left the apartment and headed for the cafeteria; opens the door and enters finding Kara sitting at a table with two cups of coffee and chocolate donut ..  
J: "good morning Aunt Kara, how do you know it's my favorite?"  
k: "being Alex's daughter could not be anything else" ... he said laughing ...  
J: "Well I could also be a vegetarian like my mother?"  
K: "Danvers are not vegetarians" ... bleahhh .... Kara sees her niece a bit sad after this statement ..  
J: "aunt kara because my mothers are not together?" ... .he asked with a little 'concern for the answer that can give kara ..  
K: "jamie is a bit 'long speech, what I have to give you could not like you"  
J: "I want to know the truth because I came here to meet my mother maggie"  
K: "what do you mean to know jamie, what happened in the future that brought you here in the past" ... kara starts to get excited ..  
J: "When I was 10 years old on a routine police mission with the Deo, the mother was hit in the chest by a laser pistol from one of the Luthor family's followers; when it was brought to the Deo Dr. Hamilton did everything, even under threat from Alex. The mother then called her grandmother Eliza, but even she was able to save her "... .. the voice of jamie was sad and weak ..  
Kara can not hold back the tears during the story of jamie, squeezes the hands of his nephew not being able to imagine what has passed at that time all his family ...  
K: "jamie what happened after maggie's death?" ... he also asked himself, imagining the answer, knowing how his sister could react in such a situation.  
J: "after mother's death, the relationship between Alex and me has changed, he drinks day and night, he never returns home and when he does he spends his time in the bedroom drinking and crying while looking at his mother's photo";  
K: "Are you saying that she does not take care of you?" ... she asked as she looked at her niece in the eyes ..  
J: "gives that day mother can no longer stay with me and look at me, because every time she sees me as she loves with all of herself and blames herself for not doing everything possible to save her"  
K: "Ohhh honey, I'm so sorry" ... while holding his niece tightly in his arms, continue to have breakfast and suddenly the kara phone rang ...  
J: "what's up with aunt kara"  
K: "an emergency at Deo, I have to escape the city needs supergirl" ..  
J: "Faster way"  
K: "of the light" ... he replied as he kissed his forehead's forehead before leaving ...  
Kara came to the Deo, walked to the command center where he found everyone gathered around the table there are Alex, brainy, John, James, Kelly and the police captain ..  
K: "So what happens?"  
A: "Lilian has reappeared again ... it seems that a band hit the national city museum, scaring people and killing all the aliens in there" ... he showed the images of the museum's security rooms in kara.  
Captain: "the museum is a police jurisdiction, so the police must also take part in these investigations", he said in a tone of command.  
A: "it is impossible the police do not have the same technology we have here at Deo, we have the best equipment, the best men and we also have the psychologist Olsen who can help us to study the minds of those people"  
K: "Alex agree with the captain is police jurisdiction and it is more than fair that they too participate" ... he said sure while all above all Alex look at her .. then kara resolves to the captain while crossing his arms ..  
K: "captain himself the police must participate in these investigations I need his best team and above all of the man of whom I can entrust my life"  
Captain: "Supergirl seems that you already know someone you can trust your life in my team"  
K: "Exactly Captain, and I want Detective Maggie Sawyer" ... everyone was shocked to hear that name being pronounced especially Alex looking at his sister and then watching Kelly moving away from the command center.  
John seeing Alex's reaction he thought he was going to be in charge of the Deo for this mission, he figured she could not handle this situation having her girlfriend at the Deo while she was about to meet her ex-girlfriend again a year later. all to meet again in the afternoon when the detective would reach them to continue the breafing and decide how to move.  
Alex reached the laboratories where she found Kelly sitting on the stool surrounded by her thoughts .. she entered inside and approached her ..  
A: "hey kelly are you ok"? .... he asked in a fright  
Kelly: "Alex, how can I feel good in an hour and see the woman you were getting married? How would you feel if you were in your place? "  
A: "honey, we left more than a year ago because we wanted different things, I went on with my life; the last time we heard was when he sent me the message telling me that he had left his passport in my apartment; now I'm with you and that's what matters "... assured her as she puts her hands in her face gently kissing her lips ..  
Meanwhile waiting for maggie to enter the Deo, kara calls jamie informing her of this gang that is killing all the aliens she sees on the street and warns her; knows that the niece is able to defend herself, but having taken from his mother Alex impulsivity, is afraid that he can get into trouble ....  
John gathered everyone in front of the table for more points that they neglected before ..  
John: "So brainy we have to look carefully at those footage of the cameras and be able to find something that escapes us" ... he said with authority  
B: "okay boss, if you are ready to start the movies" ... before he presses the start button, they hear steps approaching the control room ... all turn and see maggie in his skinny jeans, white shirt, jacket black skin and the police badge at the belt approach them ... Alex's heart beats so hard that he feels supergirl with his superudito ....  
M: "Hello everyone and thank you kara for making me call ... I did not know that I am the woman you can entrust your life" .. he said smiling  
K: "pffff as if I did not know that I trust you blindly and anyway thank you for joining us"  
M: "it's always a pleasure to help a Danvers" .. he murmured as he looked at Alex  
M: "So what can you tell me?" ... ... Alex asked this question  
To: "they are a band of 4 men, they are hooded you do not see their faces it seems that they are connected to cadmus"  
M: "why do you think they are connected to cadmus? They have simple weapons that could use anyone "  
A: "because if you see the movies do not kill the human beings but the aliens"  
John: "the problem is that you can not see any bullets come out of the guns" ...... .nement john ended the sentence someone behind them intervened ..  
J: "I can reply to this doubt I want you" ...... .kara turned around because he knew that voice and was someone who was about to get into a sea of trouble ... all point their guns at her who spoke, but kara immediately intervened putting himself in front of his nephew ...  
K: "turn down all the guns, she is on our side" ... ..Alex immediately recognized the face of jamie ... he looked at his sister kara very angry because if jamie was there it means that she knows the whole truth supergirl and existence of the Deo.  
A: "supergirl what the hell does this civilian do in our base?" ... .. was black with rage ..  
J: "this civilian as you call me you have a name" ... he answered his mother in a tone  
A: "kara when you will learn that you can not tell everyone your secret? we know you have a good heart but do not say your secret identity, it's called that because you can not tell everyone when you'll learn it? "  
J: "she has nothing to do with me I was spontaneously willing to come here" ... she responded very angry to her mother ... but seeing this situation, Maggie intervened because she knew how to calm Alex ...  
M: "Alex can help anyone with the case is always well accepted even if he is a civil" ... as he approaches Alex, kara and a jamie whose legs are trembling and almost tears ...  
M: "So, what a girl, what can you tell us about them because I think you know more than anyone" ... she looked at Jamie carefully, she seemed herself when she faced the bullies at school ...  
Kara, Alex and Maggie moved to reach everyone, but Jamie stood there where he is and began to talk while everyone is still watching her ... she took courage ..  
J: "before I start talking, I need to tell you something ... I'm not a catchy intern, I'm a detective and my name is JAMIE SAWYER-DANVERS I come from the future and I'm your daughter".  
There was silence in the control room of the Deo, no one had the courage to speak; Alex and Maggie were immobilized by hearing those two surnames put together; they do not want to believe what they just heard, they looked at each other and then turned to the girl.


	4. cap. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maggie and jamie grappling with the first investigation together

Nobody in that room can say anything, they all look at each other in disbelief that the deo's toughest agent and the detective sawyer could have a daughter. John knowing that it's a very delicate situation breaks the ice ..  
John: "we deal with this situation after we have a bigger problem to solve, then jamie what do you know?  
J: "grandfather those rifles do not have bullets but they emanate a more powerful gas than" jellyfish ", poisonous and harmful only to the aliens, but you can create a vaccine made especially for them, so they can continue with their lives" ... he spoke with naturalness without giving a nod to his mothers ..  
John: "Do you know who can create these vaccines?"  
J: "I only know two people who have the ability to do it and I'm mom and grandma" ... he turned to look at his mother who continues to be lost in thought ... "grandfather I'll go out there to look for some useful information that can help us discover the identity of these men you agree with "  
John: "ok, but I do not want you to go alone, supergirl will come with you" ... .but there was maggie who rebelled against john's decision  
M: "nooo" ... shouted .. "supergirl is an alien so is not immune to the virus, I'll go with her I can not leave her alone out there, we'll try to get more information and then we'll come back here" ...... he posed on Alex imagining his position now as it went on with his life ..  
K: "In the meantime I call Eliza and send a jet to Midvile and then I'll see you at my house and I'll get pizza"  
John: "ok girls be careful you are always in communication with us, ok? In the meantime I talk to someone who needs ".... making a signal to Alex ...  
J: "aunt kara pizza pineapple and ham does not make a pizza, it is an offense to Italian cuisine" ... .kara, maggie and john laughed ...  
Jamie and Maggie came out of the Deo to go to the street looking for information on these men, both had the idea to head to the bar because there had always been the place where you look for any information you find. They enter the bar and it is their habit to make them look around before moving ..  
M: "did you say you're a fair detective? let's see you're a mile of me "... he turned to his daughter with a smile ..  
J: "Well you were my inspiration when I became a detective, but I can never be better than you and also I have the reputation among my colleagues to use a bit 'too many fists to get information" .... towards the floor ..  
M: "the one you got from Alex is she who takes information by force; ok girl let me see what you do "... as they approach Brian ...  
J: "here is my collector of information Brain" ... they approach the table by sitting in front of him with their arms crossed ....  
Brian: "Excuse me Miss but do we know each other? Ohhh detective sawyer is a pleasure to see you again, I have not seen her for a long time "... he turned to maggie with pleasure ...  
M: "jamie in the past you still do not exist so Brain can not know who you are"  
J: "but I can not even say who I am, because it will scare you and run away you know it"  
M: "on this you're right so it means that I will do the honors" ... he said while he looked at his daughter ...  
They have a long talk with Brian, they pulled from his mouth all the information they can use for this case ... when they had finished they approach the counter to get something to drink, but they face the only person that Jamie did not want to meet together to his mother. Darla found herself shocked to see the two girls she slept with as if they were friends, but at the same time watching them she noticed the resemblance they had with each other ...  
Darla: "hey beautiful girl you disappeared after last night I thought you did not like" ... ..he said while approaching jamie stretching from behind the counter ....  
Jamie is embarrassed, she does not have the courage to look at her mother, who is staring at her with a raised eyebrow  
J: "hello Darla I was very busy during these hours"  
D: "I see that you are in the company, be careful she has the ability to make you fall in love and then leave you two days later as she did with me" ... ..observed maggie while saying those words offensive .... Then addressed to her " again with the federal one you betrayed me with? "...... saw maggie snorting ...  
M: "number 1 I have not betrayed you with the federal one, by the way you have a name and you call Alex Danvers; number 2 the girl you see here is my daughter I had the news of her existence a few minutes ago; number 3 do not you dare again to have sex with her because it will happen me and her mother Alex we will come to look and you can not even think what Alex can do with just one finger of a hand ...... maggie was red in the face to be scary in Darla ...  
D: "I did not even know that it was your daughter, even if I had a doubt the first time I saw her because honestly now that we are talking about it is your photocopy in everything even in bed .... he said blatantly blushing both jamie and maggie.  
J: "maybe it's better to go mom, they're all waiting for us at kara's house"  
They went to the exit of the bar to go to the kara apartment where everyone was waiting for them, in the car there is a silence of the grave, neither said a word. Meanwhile, at Deo John and Kara came out on the balcony, find Alex still immersed in his thoughts but also very sad, he turned to face kara ..  
A: "How long have you known who Jamie is? why dear little sister, you did not come to tell me right away that I had a daughter with my ex-girlfriend? "  
K: "Alex, I know you're mad at me for not telling you who Jamie was, I was upset like you when he told me he was my niece. Do you think I enjoyed keeping this big secret hidden from you? I tell you something dear sister after listening to the story of jamie I did not feel like telling you that you have a daughter with maggie especially when next to you there is another woman "... ..vide Alex confused after telling her that she had another person next to her ..  
John: "Alex, what will you do now?"  
A: "I do not know, but I have to talk to Kelly she will be upset too. Kara, why did you tell me that after hearing the jamie story, you decided not to tell me anything? "  
K: "I think she has to tell you the truth Alex, but I can assure you that the little girl I already love has gone through so many" ... Kara's words made her worry and scare Alex wondering what happened in her daughter's life ..  
A: "I'm going to talk to kelly and I'll see you later at home" ... he stopped before going away to look for kelly .. "By the way when you called mom, did you tell her about jamie?"  
K: "nooooo pfffff, for nothing in the world I want to lose his face when you and maggie tell her that she is her nephew"  
A: "I dare not imagine how happy she will be to be a grandmother, she will fall in love with that girl with those dimples that steal your heart just like her mother" ...... she smiled while talking about the dimples of jamie and maggie ...  
Alex turned away from kara and John and reached kelly sitting on the steps of the stairs waiting for her ..  
A: "I think we have to talk about what happened today, let's go to my office we will be quieter" ... reached his hand to take the one of kelly and take it to the only place where they could be alone ... Arrived inside closed the door behind shoulders and they both sat on the couch, did not know what to say but the only thing that was real is that she has a daughter with maggie ..  
A: "I can imagine how much you are shocked by the last things that happened this afternoon and believe me I too, I am speechless, I have a daughter with the woman I left with because she does not want children at least I thought"  
K: "Alex, what do you intend to do now?"  
A: "I do not know kelly I am confused and incredulous but also happy, she is beautiful looks so much like maggie" ... Alex did nothing but talk with joy of his daughter ..  
K: "she also has a lot of you, I saw her in his eyes" ... .. "Alex, do you think you're going back to maggie now, since you've found out that you have a daughter with her?  
Alex whirled around to look very confused kelly in the answer he gives.  
A: "I do not know what to do I'm quite confused right now" ... he said while passing his hand through his hair.  
K: "good" .... Stood up as he got up ready to leave ... "I go to my house this day was hellish and I'm very tired"  
A: "do not you come from kara?"  
K: "no, I think it's right that you spend time with your family and you understand what you want in your life; see you Alex "... before leaving the door he kissed her cheek.  
As she watched Kelly leave the Deo he gave her a very cheerful kara.  
K: "So you're ready to go home for a family reunion? I can not wait to be with my niece and see Eliza "  
A: "I've never been so ready" ... ..there they hugged and went out together to head home ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my English, but I hope the story like it


	5. cap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamie is kidnapped by cadmus ... what will happen to her?

Kara, James, Alex, Brianc and John are in the apartment as they drink and chat, waiting for Jamie and Maggie to join them; they hear a knock on the door and kara runs to let her in and hugs her nephew.  
K: "jamie finally" ... ..strengthened his nephew loudly to feel the bones crunching, then turned to maggie .. "ohhh hello you too obviously";  
J: "Aunt Kara, you're choking me" ... he said with a sore voice  
M: "of course hello to you too kara" ... as he approaches the table with the beers on top.  
Everyone ring jamie to hug her and hold her, but Alex is far from her, she's still afraid, she can not believe she has a daughter; Maggie approaches her, holding out a beer ..  
M: "can we talk yourself and you alone?"  
A: "of course we go out" ... ..and they go away jamie sees them together and gives a small smile.  
M: "when I was called by the captain this morning I did not imagine to receive this surprise, I mentally prepared to see you again a year after our separation, but I could not think of being in front of a 20 year old girl with our surnames and sincerely Alex is beautiful just like you "... .. has tears in his eyes while talking about his daughter ..  
M: "Alex many things have changed in the last year; since we left, my life has been disastrous. One day my captain sent me on a mission, there was a traffic of children in Gotham and when we broke in my heart felt to see those little ones without their parents, I felt strange and the only thing that I wanted to do was take one and take it home to take care of it but I could not do it ";  
A: "sure that you could not do it because you do not want children" ... he affirmed looking sadly remembering the reason for their breakup;  
M: "Alex could not do it because you were not with me, but I have to make sure that you have a daughter, I want to do it with the person I love most in the world" ... .. she moved closer to Alex taking her hands ... "you Alex Danvers are the love of my life, I want every first with you, I want to marry you and have the biggest gay wedding that National city has ever celebrated, I know that now you're with another woman but I want you Alex, I never stopped wanting you "... he put his hands cupped on his face to kiss her, but Alex went away ...  
To: "Maggie can not I'm with Kelly, she is the person who helped me close the book that tied me to you" ... tears streaked his face as he lowered his eyes ..  
M: "Alex look at me ..." ... he raised his face putting his finger under his chin ... "I can not believe that he feels nothing for me, we have passed many and we are always together, I promise you that anything will happen in the our life we sit and talk about it ok? We are destined to be together "...... stood up on tiptoe and kissed Alex with so much passion ...  
Alex answered the kiss and put her arms around Maggie's neck, pushing her towards the wall so as not to lose her balance ... they broke away to catch their breath after the intensity of their kiss ... she leaned her forehead into that of Maggie ..  
M: "Alex means we'll be back together?" ... he said hopefully from the response of his favorite federal ...  
A: "before returning together it is right to be honest with kelly ok?" ...... "By the way, when you were with our daughter did you happen to say something?"  
M: "apart from discovering that she was in bed with Darla, why not?"  
A: "wait has been read with that Darla? Your ex? "... .. did not want to believe the words he just heard ..  
M: "I was shocked when I found out and it seems that our daughter bheee .. is also good in bed" ... was embarrassed by this last statement ...  
A: "I do not want to hear even half a word about this thing ok?" ... .. "however we have to find out what happened to jamie because Kara seemed very upset by the story that told her"  
M: "do you think something serious happened to you?"  
A: "I do not know Maggie, but we'll find out soon" .... Alex put his hands on the hips of maggie "listen to me in this mission we must be careful, Lilian is more and more cruel, we will cover each other's shoulders and as our motto says, laugh or die right?"  
M: "yes, I love you, Alex Danvers"  
A: "I love you too Maggie Sawyer"  
As they hugged each other, Jamie went to her mothers with curiosity.  
J: "I missed something by chance because I do not have the hallucinations you kissed?" .... he asked with a lot of heart ... .Alex and Maggie exchanged a happy look ..  
A: "me and maggie we will put back together and we should also thank you because you had not passed that portal that brought you here we would not have arrived at this point" ...... she was happy to hear these words ... .but intervened maggie ... asking her something that she did not expect ..  
M: "honey, Alex told me that something has happened in your life that has disturbed you and we want to know what happened" ... the sadness in the eyes of jamie was more and more present ..  
J: "it's nothing, at the moment we have other things to think about" ... he tried not to tell the truth to his mothers ..  
A: "jamie whatever it is you have to tell us because we are a family and as such we will face the problem together".  
At the word Jamie family burst into tears, her mothers approached her and hugged tightly to comfort their daughter.  
J: "ok I'll tell you everything but it will not be pleasant for either one of you" ... ... Alex, who Maggie looked at because they do not know what happened to their daughter ...  
Jamie told it all from Maggie's death on a mission to Alex's abandonment to his daughter ... They stood there with tears in their eyes they could not believe their family passed all these things ... Alex approached her daughter looking at her eyes took her hands and turned to her with sincerity.  
A: "jamie I promise you with all of myself that I will not make that mistake, I will not abandon you for anything in the world, will protect our family from everything and everyone ok?" ... said in tears drying his daughter's face.  
M: "it's better to go back inside we have something to celebrate tonight"  
J: "of course, I love you"   
A and M: "we too want you too" ... ..  
J: "by the way who has been to put the name Gertrude to our dog?"  
M: "it was Alex, I did not like it but when you love a person you accept everything even the worst name you can give to a dog" ..... they laughed.  
As the three women entered the house, Kara opened the door, letting Eliza enter. The old woman hugged everyone happy to see them but also a little confused as to why a Deo jet had landed in Midvale to take it and take it to National City, it was strange to see there too maggie ..  
And: "Hey, honey, how nice to see you again, you did not feel at all, even if you had left with Alex does not mean that I could not be there for you".  
M: "it's nice to see you again Eliza and I'm sorry I did not call you, but after the separation with Alex they moved me to Gotham".  
And: "who is that beautiful girl next to you, looks a lot like you" ...  
A: "Mom will seem very strange what I'm about to say, it will scare you like it did to me and also a lot"  
And: "darling I've never seen you afraid of anything"  
A: "mum this girl will be very important in my life, she is my daughter indeed my and maggie and comes from the future" ... he approached them two a little 'scared by the reaction of his mother  
And: "ohhh my God, is she mine, my niece?"  
J: "you grandma, I'm your favorite nephew" ... .. everyone laughed ... Eliza was happy she approached her niece and they hugged each other crying for the good news while stroking her face ..  
A: "me and maggie we have news to give you; after I talk to Kelly, she and I get back together and have the biggest gay marriage of the century "... ..and he turned to James" I'm sorry "...  
J: "quiet thought she will understand".  
K: "after this wonderful news we have to celebrate, I'm going to get sparkling wine"  
J: "siiiiii, finally you drink" ...... .Alex and maggie turned to look at their daughter  
To: "you will not drink a drop"  
J: "and why?"  
A: "because when you drink so much you do things that you will regret"  
J: "Ohhhh sure, like you at the pre-wedding party of Barry Allen you got drunk and you went to bed with Sara Lance?" ... .. maggie turned his gaze to Alex in search of an answer ..  
A: "it was a mistake ok? I could not bear the fact that Barry and Iris were getting married when I had just canceled mine "  
M: "we will talk about this as soon as this is finished".  
While the whole family was celebrating Jamie's presence and Alex and Maggie's near return together, they heard the police sirens from afar, imagined that something had happened, suddenly Maggie's phone rang.  
M: "I'm a sawyer that happens? Ok we get right away "  
John: "maggie what's up?"  
M: "it seems that this band linked to Cadmus has struck again"  
John: "ok, sawyer and Danvers go to the scene and find out everything that happened, while we go to the Deo 4 and Eliza will start making the vaccine."  
J: "wait I'll go with maggie, grandma will need help with the Deo vaccine"  
John: "Alex do you agree?" ... addressing the director  
A: "ok, but please be careful" ... hugging his daughter and giving a little kiss to maggie.  
While everyone went to their places, Maggie and Jamie arrived at the place where the band is attacking. They saw all the frightened villagers fleeing in all directions, got out of the car and headed for them, started a gunfight, Maggie and Jamie took shelter behind a car.  
Jamie decides to move forward and surprise the men behind her, but Maggie covers her as she moves toward them, but something goes wrong, some of them surprise her jamie behind her, hitting her head and making her faint, they load her in the van and run away. Maggie tries in every way to stop them without succeeding. Go to the Deo and go up the stairs to get to the floor where Alex is, but find john, kara and brainac ...  
K: "maggie what's up? where is jamie? "... .. afraid of what happened to the niece ...  
Alex heard the screams coming from the control room and ran to see what was going on and found Maggie in tears while she was hugging her in kara.  
A: "Maggie, what's the matter with you, where is our daughter?"  
M: "was taken from cadmus, I tried to stop them, but I could not; What will Alex do now? "  
A: "I do not know how small, but I'll take it back at any cost" ... ..recovered a maggie crying in his arms as he watched Kara and John.  
J: "listen to me all, stop doing what you are doing, now our priority is to fight cadmus and bring home jamie; Come on, let's get to work "...... ... john approached the girls hugging them like a father and promising to free their daughter .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most difficult trial for the SAWYER-DANVERS family has arrived ... will they free their daughter?


	6. cap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's love for her mother leads her to make a sacrifice

It's a long night at Deo, no agent has left his job to look for the place where they may have brought jamie; Alex and Maggie can not calm down and continue to think about the worst thing their daughter can do, while Kara closes her eyes to listen to her heartbeat and fails. Kelly after being informed by James of the fact that Alex's daughter was kidnapped decides to run to Deo and try to help in some way, but when he arrived there, he found what he could imagine that would happen, Alex holding in his Maggie arms stroking her face as she gave little kisses in her head. Alex realized it and turned his gaze to maggie ... "honey I think it's time for me to talk to kelly ok?" ... .maggie consented and approached John to see if there is news about the kidnapping of jamie.  
"I think your love for her has never disappeared" ... Kelly affirmed finding herself in front of Alex, suffering .. "I thought you were the right one for me, but for each of us there is her soul mate and yours is her "... he said as the tears fell from his face. Alex approached her ... "thank you for being next to me and have understood, I'm indebted to you" ...... they gave one last look ... "I hope you will soon find your soul mate and you will be happy" ... included hugging her.  
Suddenly all the computer screens of the Deo darkened, nobody knows what's happening, but in front of them a video appears that the band has made for them .... "You are looking for a way to stop us none of you will be able to do it, otherwise she will die" ... pointed the finger at the little detective ... .the video transmitted jamie tied to the wrists on a hanging pipe with feet hanging, bruises and wounds throughout the body, in the eyes signs that has been beaten several times; Alex and Maggie look scared at their suffering daughter but at the same time have a cold look. You heard jamie screaming .. "you really think that Supergirl will not stop you then you're wrong, she will also look for you in the deepest hole, will find you and rot in a cell where what you see will be only the dark" ... one of they told her to keep quiet as he punched her on the stomach and jamie writhed in pain ... the video stops as everyone waits for someone to say something, but a small signal from one of the Deo locators appeared on the screen. " it seems that the little jamie is wearing our tracker, this girl is pure genius ".. he said sarcastically; maggie turned true Alex ... "the idea of putting that thing under your skin is yours, I will never stop thanking you".  
John: "then you know exactly where it is"  
B: "sure boss"  
John told everyone ... "go and prepare everyone for the assault, no one makes a move without my consent and supergirl, did you understand everyone?" ... .. the agents consent and go into the locker room to put on the assault suits; He saw that Alex and Maggie were also heading into the locker room, but stopped them.  
John: "you two are at Deo, you are too involved and you do not have a clear mind, you could put everyone in serious danger" ... Alex turned to him ...  
A: "we will come with you, it is our daughter and nothing will stop us to go there and save her, I will not let someone in my family die understood? And then you and kara will be hit by the virus and I can not allow it "... but suddenly descended the stairs Eliza approached their daughters .." I created the antidote for all those who need it and I made a special one for kara so he can come with you "... kara was relieved to hear him say so he could go and free his nephew .." thanks Eliza you're the best ".  
Eliza: "girls promise me that you are careful, I want all three of my daughters at home with my grandson healthy and hello" ... .. maggie smiles has her family back ..  
A: "quiet mom we will protect each other and when everything will be finished we will prepare my favorite dessert" ... the three girls hug Eliza and go to the place where jamie is prisoner.  
The map given by Brainac has taken them to an old abandoned factory, kara with its x-ray patrols the interior .. "then there are 4 men inside, 2 that guard the two outputs, 1 in the corridor and another inside the room where there is jamie ".... all are careful to listen to the commands of john .." me and a team we will go from 2 exit, while Alex, Maggie and kara together with the other team will enter the main door once inside we release the rooms while they release jamie; we report Detective Sawyer-Danvers at home "... the two girls are proud to know that their daughter is already loved by everyone ..  
At 3 of the Martian, Kara with his laser vision blew up the door while the whole team entered the building and free the rooms, the thieves responded with gunshots to the invasion of the DEO men; Alex and maggie ran to the door where there is jamie inside, they throw it down, the brunette was the first to enter .. "National City police hands up, you're in a bad asshole stop."  
Alex also went in under the robbery while Maggie went to free her daughter .. "Hey baby, are you okay?" ... he asked as he climbed into a chair to cut the rope that binds his wrists jamie ...  
J: "mum itself for you to be tied like an animal, beaten for hours means to feel good, then you're fine" ... ..maggie could not but laugh at the joke of the daughter ... "witty" ....  
Jamie leans on his mother as they walk the corridor that leads them to the exit, they are only two inside; Suddenly Jamie hears something, thinks it's still some Deo agent checking the last rooms, turned around and saw Lilian shooting at them, he did not think twice about shielding his mother, he felt the bullet go inside his body as they both fall down on the ground ... Outside they hear the gunshot, all the supergirl agents and Alex run inside.  
Kara flew fast, blocking the Luthor who was getting into the car to flee, was taken to the van, handcuffed by one of the agents and put inside and taken away.  
Alex saw both detectives on the ground, kneels to see if they are fine .. "Maggie darling are you okay?" ... ..cheese blackberry a little 'sore for the fall .. "yes, I'm fine, but jamie is crushing me ".  
Alex was a little worried that her daughter would not answer ... "How are you?" ... .notò that he kept not to give signs, took it and turned it; jamie was unconscious, from his abdomen came out of the blood, the redhead looked at the detective ... "no no no, she was struck" ... the fear of losing her daughter froze, she took off the bulletproof vest and the sweatshirt to put pressure on the wound, while Maggie asked for help from Kara and John .. "call an ambulance immediately jamie has been hit need help move" ... .all they come to the rescue, if you would be transported in the ambulance was not sure that it had arrived in time to Deo ... John turning to kara ... "you have to bring her is the fastest method we have to save her" ... the kryptoniana consented as she takes her nephew in her arms and flew the fastest of the light ...  
Meanwhile at the Deo doctor Hamilton and grandmother Eliza wait for kara to arrive, prepare the bed on which to support the girl and all the tools to stop the bleeding.  
Kara entered the Deo, everyone is there waiting for her, runs to the crib where she puts jamie, the doctors undress the little detective showing a bullet wound, they go to the operating room, there is no vital sign, they decide to intubate it while they perform cardiac massage. In the meantime, Alex and Maggie arrive, frightened by their daughter's fate, reaching Kara with tears in their eyes ... "Please tell me she's safe" ... she turned to her sister ... "I do not know, but when I arrived, Jamie had no signs vital, as they headed to the operating room, Dr. Hamilton was doing a cardiac massage "... .magie collapsed on the ground crying .." it is my fault my own now is going to die "... Alex hearing those words took the face of his girlfriend . "Hey I do not want you to say this ok? Jamie is strong, he has not been through so much, he did what I would have done too, we must be strong for us but above all for her ". They waited for an hour on the conditions of the little Sawyer-Danvers; the door of the operating room opened, they saw that Eliza approached bringing news ... "this girl has exhausted me but I'm happy because it's out of danger, when Kara brought it was lifeless, the bullet entered her from the back and for luck came out, we gave her a sedative to rest because she really needs it "... ..the two mothers breathed a sigh of relief at the good news .." when we can see it? "... the older Danvers turned to her daughters "as soon as they transfer her to the med bay, but that little girl will have to rest, I will hold you responsible herself will move understood?" ...... the two women promised that for nothing in the world jamie would move that bed. All the Deo celebrated for the good news


End file.
